


Dick Fan 2: Electric Boogaloo

by Runningfortocome



Series: Cursed Works [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fucking Machine, M/M, Machine Sex, Multi, Other, Sex, Sex Machine, Sex Toys, Smut, all of them are bottoms okay?, john builds a fucking machine, poly!Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningfortocome/pseuds/Runningfortocome
Summary: Brian and Roger help John test out his new invention.orThe one with the fucking machine.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Cursed Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648684
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Dick Fan 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you DL for everything. I hope y'all enjoy this disaster. If you don't already know about this fic, well you clicked on it so I'm not going to apologize for anything in here.

“What do you think he’s doing in there?” Brian asks Roger, as they walk past the door to John’s workroom, which is covered in Keep out stickers and and signs. They can hear loud music, what sounds like the carpenters, along with some banging.

“No idea? Another amp perhaps?” Roger suggests, shrugging. “He’ll show us when he’s ready.” 

“I kind of miss him, he’s been messing around in there for days now.”

“You know how he gets, plus he has the time, don’t worry about him so much, come snuggle me on the couch and we can whatever movie is on.” Roger leads Brian past the door, and they head into the living room.

A few hours pass, John emerges once to get some tea, looking flustered and red, but quickly retreats back into his workroom. The movie has finished now, and Brian and Roger are making out on the couch. 

Roger pins Brian to the back of the couch by his shoulders, licking hungrily into his mouth, grinding against him. Brian whimpers, thrusting up against Roger, freeing his arms to wrap around him and pull him close so he can grind against him. Roger tangles his hands in Brian's hair and gives it a light tug, and Brian lets out a keening moan. 

“Should we move this to the bedroom then?” Roger pulls back, breathless.

“Yes,” both men take off for the bedroom, shedding clothing on the way. By the time they get there, Roger is wearing nothing but socks and Brian has his shirt on but no pants. Roger quickly pulls off Brian’s shirt and tackles him onto the bed. 

“What do you want? Do you want me to fuck you?” Roger asks Brian, biting his lips between questions. Brian moans.

“Please, fuck me” Brian begs, spreading his legs wide to allow Roger to settle between them. Roger briefly presses down, putting pressure on Brian’s aching cock. He then props himself up on his elbows to lean over towards the drawer beside the bed where they keep most of their toys and lube. 

Brian waits for him to pull out the lube, but Roger rolls off him and keeps looking through the drawer, tossing things to the side. 

“What’s wrong?” Brian asks, feeling a little neglected. 

“I can’t find the regular lube, did we hook up in the shower last? Is it in there?” Roger wonders, tossing a pink buttplug to the floor along with a pair of handcuffs. 

“No, that was last week, we’ve hooked up since.”

“Also, the dildo’s are gone?” Roger notes. Brian sits up, confused. He begins helping Roger dig through the drawer, they’ve reached a section of the drawer with the body paints from Freddie’s body paint phase a few months ago when a shout startles both of them.

“What was that?” Roger asks, already on his feet. 

“I think it came from John’s workroom,” Brian answers, jumping into a pair of boxers because whatever is going on, he’s pretty sure he doesn’t want to face it naked. 

The boys run to John’s workroom, Roger hesitating at the door before another shout makes him give in and push it open. 

They stop in and are struck dumb by the sight in front of their eyes. 

John is naked, sitting astride a machine, his head thrown back and long hair sticking to his chest and back. Hes moving up and down, rythmically, and it takes Brian a moment to realize that he’s fucking himself on the machine. 

A closer look shows that the machine appears to have another saddle, where one of their missing dildos is thrusting upwards. There are also two arms, adjacent to the saddles, thrusting out two more of the missing dilos. 

“Fuck,” Roger breathes out, as John lets out another cry, fucking himself harder on the dildo. John’s eyes snapped open upon hearing Roger’s voice, he looked exhausted, rucked out. 

“I- fuck” John said, trying to explain but clearly giving up as he rocks hi ships. Brian feels his cock, which hadn’t really had much opportunity to go down since his encounter with Roger, swell up again.

Roger spotts the lube, sitting on the work bench, he points it out to Brian and no further words are needed. Within moments both of them are stripped and using generous amounts of lube to work themselves open. 

Once they’ve worked themselves open, Brian and Roger position themselves on all fours, with their butts against the machine. Brian moans as he feels the dildo penetrate him. He cants his hips back against it and moans aloud. His moan is answered by John and Roger. 

“Fuck, feels so good.” Roger cries out, and Brian can’t help but agree with him. The rhythm is steady, one that could only be created and set by a percussionist to be honest, and Brian loves it. 

“Does it go any faster?” Brian asks, right as the dildo brushes up against his prostate and he wants to cry.

They hear a dial turned and the machine speeds up, now fucking into himself and Roger at an even faster pace. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Roger pants out in time with the thrusts and Brian is pretty sure the high pitched keen is coming from John. He himself is moaning and he leans down, balancing himself on his chest and reaching one arm underneath himself to wrap around his aching cock. 

It only takes a few pumps before he is coming with a shout, and this seems to have triggered something in the other two because two more shouts follow. Brian falls forward, off the dildo and rolls into Roger, who is panting. They hear the whirring of the machine turn off finally, and a very tired Deaky is now curled on top of them, all of them in a nest of towels on the workshop floor. 

“What the fuck is going on?” comes the voice of Freddie from the door. 

\--

A while later, when they are all showered and recovered, the four men are back in the workroom, three of them looking in amazement at the machine sitting in the middle. 

“And what do you call it?”

“Remember the Dick Fan?” John asks, looking sheepish. 

“Yeah of course, it didn’t work as well as we hoped it would though.” says Freddie, and they all remember what happened the last time they tried to use the dick fan. 

“Well, this is kinda the Dick Fan 2.0, it was going to be a surprise for our anniversary, but clearly i was a bit loud testing it out.” says John.

“Well I love it, great anniversary present Deaks,” says Roger.

“I want to try it out, I didn’t get the chance.” 

“Yeah, I want to ride it this time.”

After that, the Dick Fan 2.0 quickly earned its place in the boy’s bedroom.


End file.
